¡Ya llega el 14 De Febrero!
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: Wa!/Las navegadoras esperan ansiosas el 14 de febrero para pasar un tiempo con sus hunters ¿Qué pasará en ese día? Y a Zero...¡alguien inesperado se le hará presente!/Warning!:Leer bien el primer párrafo del cap. 1/Rated T para asegurarme. Cap. final up!
1. Ilusiones y Confusiones

Wa!

_Hiyori:_*/Por un megáfono*/ **¡Por favor lean este párrafo de acá! ***/Deja el megáfono/* Lo siento pero necesito que lo lean… en fin empiezo mi segundo fanfic y es una continuación del primero que hice así que es necesario que mínimo lean el último capítulo de "Un cuento de navidad al estilo de Megaman x" para comprender esto ^^. Bueno califiqué esto de un X/Alia porque es la que más se lucirá [o al menos intentaré D: ténganme paciencia], pero tendrá unas competencias: el Zero/Iris, la competencia más fuerte, y el Axl/Pallete. Espero que lean este fic T.T no me quiero sentir decepcionada con mi segundo intento de fic ;_;… pero dejemos esto y ¡que venga Marino con el disclaimer que algunos odiamos poner!

_¿?_: */ Leyendo un papelito/* Hiyori no posee ninguno de los personajes ni la trama de "Rockman X", pertenecen a la compañía de Capcom, solo es dueña de la trama de esta historia. ^^

Hiyori: ¿Cinnamon? ¡Qué haces aquí! Dije exactamente MARINO, M-A-R-I-N-O.

_Cinnamon_: Lo siento, pero me dejó este papelito para que lo leyera cuando la llamaras y también dijo: "No quiero aparecer más al lado de esa chiquilla que me arruina todos mis planes para robar".

_Hiyori: _O.O… ¬¬# y me las pagará esa Marino. Bueno antes de aburrir [O para interrumpir el aburrimiento ;_;] ¡Iniciemos este capítulo!

_

* * *

_

****

¡Ya llega el 14 De Febrero!

**Cap.1: Ilusiones y Confusiones**

* * *

El día empezaba a terminarse para nuestros hunters. Prueba de ello era el hermoso atardecer que presenciaban desde la base del árbol en el que estaban descansando. Signas les había concedido el resto de la tarde para que descansaran, luego que un maverick causara desastres en Mahogany City, muy cerca del orfanato, razón por la cual nuestros hunters fueron inmediatamente. El nombre del maverick era Manti Spider, nombre fácil de adivinar debido a su apariencia: por las dos pinzas que poseía en vez de manos e igual número de antenas en la cabeza cualquiera diría que su diseño era basado en una Mantis Religiosa; sin embargo, las seis patas que le daban mayor velocidad delataban el por qué de su nombre. Alia había encontrado un poco de información acerca del maverick: Era un científico que trabajaba anteriormente con la Repliforce, pero que se había retirado antes que iniciara la guerra contra ese ejército.

Este reploid infectado por el virus había jurado acabar con el espadachín rubio, Zero, pues este le había despojado de una de sus antenas. Esta promesa de venganza pareció inquietar un poco a sus dos amigos, X y Axl, más aún que cuando lo derrotaron se dieron con la sorpresa que el cuerpo del científico había desaparecido. Por supuesto que Zero se encargó de disipar la preocupación de sus compañeros logrando que se mantuvieran despreocupados hasta la llegada a la Base. Esta tranquilidad aumentó luego que su Comandante les diera libre el resto de la tarde.

Dicha tranquilidad parecía durarle lo suficiente a Alia, como para quedarse dormida… sobre el hombro de su novio, X. Este reploid se encontraba un poco sonrojado, pues aunque había iniciado su relación con la hermosa rubia hace poco más de un mes, nada de lo que había vivido lo había preparado para relacionarse así con una chica.

El chico azul giro su vista hacia otro reploid de igual color de armadura, solo que más oscuro; aquel que respondía al nombre de Axl. Dicho hunter también estaba dormido e inconscientemente, tomado de la mano de la chica de armadura verde que tenía al lado suyo y en igual estado que este. X sonrió levemente. El chico de la cicatriz no paraba de recordar que su relación con Pallete había empezado por una plantita a la que siempre había aborrecido pero a la que ahora agradecía.

-X…-

El aludido regresó la vista al reploid que lo llamaba. Zero había cambiado un poco de actitud desde aquella vez en el orfanato, siendo la razón de aquello _desconocida_. Pero constantemente se alegraba de haber eliminado a esos mavericks que atacaron el lugar. Ahora su mejor amigo tenía a la joven pelipúrpura, Layer, en la misma situación que con él y Alia, pero el rubio ni siquiera se inmutaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Zero?-

-¿No te parece que debemos regresar ya a la Base? Se está haciendo tarde…-

-…Tienes razón- Con un poco de pesar, X zarandeó levemente a su novia; esta gruñó un poco moviéndose levemente.

-Vamos Alia despierta… tenemos que regresar a la Base...-

Mientras el chico del buster intentaba despertar a su navegadora, Zero empezó a llamar a Layer.

-Layer despierta ya es hora de irnos-

-…-

-Layer, levántate- ordenó el pelilargo levantando un poco la voz.

Alia y Layer despertaron al mismo tiempo, pero sus reacciones fueron un poco diferentes:

La pelivioleta se sonrojó violentamente al momento que se dio cuenta en quién se había apoyado para conciliar el sueño.

-L-lo siento mucho… Z-Zero…- se disculpó, aún avergonzada.

-No importa- respondió el espadachín, poniéndose de pie.

Alia también estaba un poco sonrojada, pero obviamente mucho menos que Layer, y casi instantáneamente le sonrió a X, el mismo que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos, ya va a anochecer- dijo el castaño pelicorto, levantándose y dirigiéndose a los más jóvenes del grupo.

-Sí…- Alia bostezó, tapándose educadamente la boca- Signas nos regañará… jejeje-

-Axl, Pallete… levántense- decía X zarandeándolos.

El joven pelirrojo abrió los ojos y soltó la mano de la joven de armadura verde para desperezarse, y ella, al sentir menos calor, también se despertó.

-¿Ya es hora de irnos, X?- preguntó el de azul marino.

-Pues ya esta anocheciendo…- explicó el aludido- y además se ve que están cansados...-

-Sí, será mejor que descansen ya- dijo Zero.

Los reploids que se habían quedado dormidos asintieron con la cabeza. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Base.

-"Ya se acerca fecha…me pregunto ¿qué pasará?, nunca había estado en una relación así"- pensaba la rubia mayor que en estos momento caminaba junto a su pareja- "Sería lindo que pasemos un tiempo a solas, esos mavericks siempre arruinan todo…"

-"¿Qué sucederá en ese día?... hoy ya es 12… ¡Falta tan poco! Me siento tan nerviosa… pero Axl no es muy romántico que digamos"- Pallete caminaba junto al reploid de azul marino con estos pensamientos en la cabeza y una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-"14 de febrero… dudo mucho que Zero me dé siquiera un abrazo…-Layer pensaba esto mientras miraba de reojo al rubio pelilargo al lado de ella, con un deje de tristeza.

Se dirigían al MHHQ con cierta rapidez, estaban cansados y poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se encendían, lo que decía que era un aproximado de las 6 ó 7 de la noche. La imponente fachada del edifico al que se dirigían se veía ya.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la Base Hunter, X y Axl se ofrecieron a llevar a sus respectivas parejas hasta las habitaciones de las mismas, cosa que aceptaron. Zero no dijo nada, pero al sentir la mirada de Layer sobre él decidió llevarla al igual que los demás.

-Gracias, Z-Zero- susurró la sonrojada reploid.

-No es nada Layer- respondió el rubio empezando a caminar, al igual que los demás.

-Pallete ¿Sabes que están inaugurando un nuevo parque de diversiones?- decía el joven pelirrojo.

-Mmm… sí había escuchado de eso-contestó la aludida.

-Pues cada vez hay menos bajas y menos mavericks que derrotar… tal vez no haya tanto peligro, de todos modos la ciudad no está tan destruida como otras y es la más protegida- comentó el reploid del buster.

-Y tienen una Montaña Rusa de lo más veloz…¡Nunca había visto otra como esa!- exclamó con estrellas en los ojos el reploid de la cicatriz, haciendo que a los otros les saliera una gotita en la nuca.

Llegaron a una bifurcación del pasillo y Alia y X se separaron, pues la habitación de la rubia se encontraba alejada de las otras navegadoras por su mayor tiempo en la Base. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-X…-

-¿Qué sucede, Alia?-

-¿Cuándo podremos salir? Desde navidad no podemos darnos un tiempo a solas...-

-Hm…- el hunter pensó un poco- pues, como dije antes, cada vez hay menos maverick que derrotar, pero…-

La navegadora pareció entristecerse un poco. X le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que la tomaba de la cintura y posaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Tranquila, no me dejaste terminar… mañana tengo un tiempo, ¿después de desayunar te parece?- le susurró cuando se separaron.

-Mmm… ¡pues sí!- Alia sonrió bastante feliz.

-Así me gusta… verte feliz…- dijo X- Paso por ti a eso de las 7… Hasta mañana…-

-Nos vemos- respondió ella ingresando la clave de su habitación al tiempo que el hunter de armadura azul se retiraba por el pasillo.

Una vez dentro, la reploid se quitó su armadura cambiándola por una ropa más ligera pero de igual color de su armadura. Se dirigió a su ventana, la luna brillaba ya en el cielo. Se sentía bien recibir la brisa fresca de la noche.

-X…- Alia susurró el nombre de su pareja- no creo que recuerdes la fecha que viene… quisiera pasar ese día contigo, pero nuestro deber de hunters interfiere constantemente… supongo que en algún momento podremos estar solos…-

Se dirigió a su cama, sentándose en ella. Su vista recorrió el lugar donde estaba. Se conformaba por un ropero, que tenía un amplio espacio para colocar la armadura y otras ropas que casi nunca usaba; una cápsula de hibernación y una mesita de noche, sobre la cual había una foto bastante reciente y enmarcada. Tomó aquel objeto y se dedicó a observarlo. Se lo habían tomado en el orfanato. Axl y Pallete tomados de la mano y bastante sonrientes. Ella había apoyado su mano sobre el hombro de X debido a sus daños por proteger al pequeño niño inválido. Layer sonreía a la cámara un poco avergonzada y Zero llevaba al pequeño Hikaru en los brazos, sonriendo algo orgulloso [Ustedes saben… su clásica sonrisa xD]. Los niños los rodeaban totalmente felices.

Alia rió un poco. Agradecía al rubio pelilargo… a él y a la "condenada" plantita como la llamaba Axl, pues a causa de ellos había iniciado una relación con el chico variable.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto con algo tan pequeño como el muérdago- se dijo la chica de rosa.

Colocó el cuadro en su sitio y se recostó en su cama, no sin antes programar el reloj-alarma que estaba al lado de la foto. Se cubrió con su colcha y cerró los ojos concentrándose en dormir.

* * *

Zero llegó a su habitación luego de haber dejado a Layer en la suya. Mientras ingresaba su clave sonrió levemente al entender que la relación de sus amigos iba de viento en popa ya que los más jóvenes del sexteto de amigos se despidieron con un beso en los labios, no sin sonrojarse un poco. Lo raro era que se daba cuenta del progreso de sus amigos y no era capaz de entender lo que su joven navegadora de cabello púrpura sentía por él. En fin, entró en su alcoba y abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo que vio

-Zero…-

-¿¡Iris?

-Dije que volvería algún día ¿no?-

El espíritu de la joven castaña estaba frente a él y cualquiera diría que estaba viva por los colores que tenía, de no ser por el leve resplandor azulado que desprendía. Ella se acercó peligrosamente al rubio, poniéndolo un poco nervioso. Iris acercó su rostro al de él al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Zero hizo lo mismo, sorprendido. Se separaron.

-¿No eras inmaterial?- río un poco el pelilargo.

Cuando se fijó bien, la reploid del vestido había perdido los colores y el brillo se encontraba más intenso.

-Ayúdame, Zero- pidió ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio se preocupó un poco.

-Tengo miedo… no sé dónde estoy… tengo frío y me siento extraña, ¡ayúdame por favor!- Iris empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Iris! ¿De qué estás hablando?- Zero intentó cogerla del brazo, pero su mano la traspasó, cosa que lo impactó un poco.

-Por favor búscame…-dijo la ojiazul desvaneciéndose por completo.

Zero permaneció quieto donde estaba. ¿Qué había pasado? No entendía nada de lo que había dicho la reploid. ¿A qué se refería con que tenía miedo? ¿Y eso de que la ayudara? Cerró los ojos y los puños con fuerza ante la confusión por la que pasaba.

-No te entiendo Iris, ¿Qué sucede?-murmuró antes de acercarse a su cama. Se quitó la armadura y se puso otras ropas más ligeras, la polera conservaba el color rojo y el pantalón era de un color negro. Se recostó en su cama cubriéndose con la sábana, cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

_-Por favor… ayúdame…- _fue lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar completamente los ojos, en la espera del día siguiente…

* * *

_Hiyori:_ Listo el primer capítulo de la operación "Continuación de mi primer fic" [x3]

_Cinnamon_: Muy bonito… pero ¿Qué quiso decir Iris con todo eso? ¿Qué le va a sucede en el capítulo siguiente a las parejas? ¡Dime Hiyori!

_Hiyori: _Te esperas hasta el 3, 4 o 5 de este mes e igual **Tú**, Sí el que está detrás del monitor leyendo esto xD [si es que hay alguien por ahí D:], nos veremos muy pronto. ¡Hasta luego!

_Cinnamon_: ^^ ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Un día entre citas y misiones

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ Kyaaa! Me he demorado mucho. Sí mucho, porque el 12 de este mes estaré fuera de Lima y no podré tener acceso a internet en los próximos días a esa fecha. En fin les doy mi segunda entrega.

_Cinnamon_: Sí…Hiyori no posee ninguno de los personajes ni la trama de "Rockman X", solo es dueña de la trama de esta historia **Y todo lo que aparezca en este capítulo/fanfic que tenga dueño es propiedad de su autor **^^.

_Hiyori:_ Y lo pongo en negrita porque hoy si va aparecer algo que tiene dueño n_n… Bueno, en este capítulo habrá más de parejas [^O^] y el Zero/Iris estará un "poquito" bajo… ¡Pero subirá en los próximos, créanme O. ~. Iris receptor**,** (Tienes razón, mi forma de escribir varió mucho; fans de Axl/Pallete si hay, pero pocos escriben -_-U [en los que estoy yo :D]. El Zero/Layer tampoco me gusta, pero es necesario un par de escenas para que el fic quede más apegado a la realidad)**, **Fairy Servent (Leí tu fic; no conozco la serie, por eso no comenté, pero investigué un poco hasta comprender la trama…No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que deberías mejorar la ortografía y escribir menos caritas y más palabras explicativas, aparte de esto me parece buena la trama; y si es lo que quieres te puedo poner un review, para explicártelo mejor...¡Y espero continuación de tu fic de Megaman X!^O^)**, **Silerius (Agradezco el alago con respecto a mis fics ^_^… y espero impaciente la continuación de tu fic de Megaman X).

_Cinnamon_: ¡Empecemos ya Hiyori!

_Hiyori_: Sí, ante ustedes… ¡El segundo capítulo!

* * *

**¡Ya llega el 14 de Febrero!**

**Cap. 2: Un día entre citas y misiones**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos verdes fue un cuadro enmarcado en plateado. Sonrió al ver la foto que se habían tomado en aquel orfanato donde estaban todos esos adorables niños y, como recordaba perfectamente, donde él y su amigo Axl habían iniciado una relación con sus navegadoras. Aquel cuadro estaba posicionado de tal manera que era lo último que veía al acostarse y lo primero al levantarse.

Ladeó la vista levemente. Unos numeritos brillantes se hallaban en el reloj-alarma, parpadeando levemente, y aunque estaba con la vista soñolienta aún, logró darse cuenta de la hora que era.

-7:15…- X cerró los ojos para descansar su vista, inmediatamente los volvió a abrir - ¿¡7:15? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué pasó con la alarma?-

Agitó el aparatito de arriba hacia abajo a una velocidad vertiginosa y una vez que se detuvo, los numeritos parpadearon más aún y apareció un letrerito brillante haciendo evidente la idea que tenía el joven cazador de la razón por la cual no sonó la alarma.

-Falta batería, cuando no hay batería el reloj no funciona adecuadamente… ¡Rayos!- X se quedó unos segundos admirando el aparato en sus manos, luego de los cuales reaccionó-¡Pero ¿por qué me quedo aquí? Alia debe estar esperándome-

Salió rápidamente de su cama y se aproximó al armario. Inmediatamente se quitó su pijama azul-celeste, cambiándola por su clásica armadura dejando el casco para el final. Antes de ponérselo, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacando de ahí un peine con el que se arregló sus cabellos castaños. Se colocó el casco y abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente hacia el pasillo. No había muchos reploids ahí, de todos modos era aún un poco temprano pero lo suficiente como para desayunar algo. Llegó a la habitación de la reploid que buscaba y tocó la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. La joven abrió la puerta, tenía el seño un poco fruncido.

-L-lo siento, Alia…-jadeó el hunter de armadura azul-E-el reloj…l-le faltaba batería…jejeje-

-No importa mucho, X- respondió ella sonriendo- de todos modos, 20 minutos no es tanto tiempo…-

-S-sí…-X recuperó el aliento y tosió un poco para recuperar la voz- Vamos a desayunar ¿no?-

La navegadora asintió y aceptó la mano que el ojiverde le ofreció. Caminaron por los pasillos de la Base Hunter hasta llegar a la cafetería. Una vez en ese lugar vieron a Axl y Pallete, comiendo unas tostadas junto con un jugo, conversando animadamente. Se acercaron a ellos y Alia tomó asiento en la mesa

-¡Bueno días!- Saludaron a coro los más jovencitos.

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron los aludidos.

-¿Qué hay X?- preguntó el de armadura azul marino-¿Algún plan para hoy?-

-Pues sí… que Alia te cuente yo voy a traer el café…-dicho esto el pelicastaño se dirigió al mostrador para efectuar lo dicho. El de la cicatriz miró inquisitivamente a la de armadura rosada.

-Pues… hoy voy a salir con X- explicó ella.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la ojiceleste, curiosa.

-La verdad, no lo sé- respondió Alia con una gotita de sudor en la nuca. Axl y Pallete ladearon la cabeza, con una sonrisita nerviosa [Estilo anime xD]

X llegó hasta la mesa con una bandeja, que tenía encima dos tazas de café y algunas tostadas, dejándola sobre esta. Había alcanzado a oír a su novia-Pues... ¿No te gustaría ir al Centro Comercial?

-¡Claro, no estaría mal X!-

Dejaron de hablar por un momento para seguir consumiendo sus alimentos. En realidad no tenían razón alguna para comer, pues recargaban su energía durmiendo en las cápsulas de hibernación, pero la costumbre estaba bastante infundida en ellos y no podían dejarla tan fácilmente.

La navegadora de armadura verde desvió la vista hacia su vaso que aún contenía hasta la mitad el jugo de fresas con leche. Su mirada era un tanto triste, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el chico de las pistolas que la miraba de reojo. Unos pensamientos inundaban la cabeza de la joven-"Axl… ¿Es que no podemos salir al igual que X y Alia?"-se preguntó ella-"Es horrible ver como los mavericks se llevan todo nuestro tiempo… ¡pero que seamos hunters no significa que nunca podamos pasar un tiempo a solas!" – Los ojos de la jovencita se cristalizaron, haciendo que Axl desviara completamente su vista hacia ella-"¿Es que acaso no podemos salir juntos… ¿acaso…"-Sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que pertenecía a la otra navegadora, sentada frente a ella.

-Creo que ya nos vamos ¿No X?-preguntó Alia, dejando la tacita en la bandeja, completamente vacía.

-Ajá…-el reploid terminó de comer la última tostada- Vámonos, el Centro Comercial terminará lleno...-

-Axl, Pallete… nos vemos luego-se despidió la ojiazul poniéndose de pie siendo seguida por su pareja.

-Igualmente-respondieron los aludidos.

Una vez que se alejaron, Pallete volvió a su postura triste. El joven hunter sonrió y tomó a la chica por la barbilla, obligándola a verlo a los ojos-¿Q-Qué pasa Axl?-preguntó con la voz apagada.

-No… ¿Qué te pasa a ti?-

-¿A-a mí?... Es que…bueno…yo…-

-Creo que sé lo que te pasa…-sonrió el chico-¿Quieres salir, no?

-…Yo…S-sí- respondió insegura.

-Pues…que tal si te tomas todo tu jugo, te comes esa tostada y…- acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo, haciéndole encender las mejillas, pero lo desvió un poco hasta que su boca quedó a la altura del oído de ella y susurró-…vamos al parque de diversiones-

Pallete abrió los ojos y retiró su cabeza para mirar al chico a los ojos. Este sonreía triunfante por lo que pasaría y no se equivocaba. Ella permaneció así unos segundos parpadeando, al parecer sin comprender exactamente lo que acababa de escuchar, luego de cual tiempo cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de lanzarse en los brazos de Axl y cerrar sus labios con los de él.

-¡Grandioso, Axl!- exclamó feliz la joven antes de tomar apresuradamente lo que quedaba del jugo.

-¡Hey! Despacio o te vas a atorar- advirtió divertido él.

* * *

_-Programa de entrenamiento finalizado._

Al escuchar esta frase proveniente de la computadora, detuvo el ataque de su sable. Al instante todo el escenario donde estaba se desvaneció dando lugar al escenario de entrenamiento donde estaba. Una pantallita virtual apareció frente a sus ojos azules.

-96%- Leyó el pelilargo- Hm… tengo que alcanzar el 100%-

Acercó su mano a la pantalla y seleccionó nuevamente el mismo programa de entrenamiento. Al terminar de teclear, el lugar se transformó en una azotea. Preparó su sable y dio una estocada hacia atrás con rapidez, atravesando a un enemigo. Al instante, numerosos mavericks en hologramas se lanzaron contra él. Zero sonrió divertido, se movió hacia la derecha con un dash, además de agacharse un poco, con lo cual los hologramas se chocaron y produjeron unos cortocircuitos antes de explotar. El rubio se hubiera reído de no ser porque un nuevo grupo de enemigos se acercaron a él. Continuó evadiendo y partiendo a todos los que se acercaban demasiado como para dañarlo. Para estas horas, 7:30, ya había desayunado algo y, como era su costumbre, se puso a entrenar decidido a obtener el 100% en esta prueba.

Tras eliminar al último grupo de mavericks que se le acercaron, la azotea se desvaneció y apareció frente a él la pantalla de porcentaje. Sonrió al ver el resultado esperado.

-Por fin… 100%-

Tomó asiento en una banca que estaba cerca a él para descansar. Mientras estaba ahí, unos pensamientos se dirigieron a él. No necesitaba preguntarse quién era, conocí la voz a la perfección.

-_Búscame…estoy muy cerca a tí…-_

-Basta…-Bufó el espadachín en un susurro-Has estado hablándome desde que desperté…-

No recibió respuesta y tampoco esperaba recibirla, pero lo que si recibió fue una transmisión, junto con un sonido en su comunicador que lo aturdió un poco. Levantó la mano hacia su casco presionando el botón para aceptar la comunicación.

-/_Zero… ¿me escuchas_?/

-Fuerte y claro, Layer-

-/_Necesito que te reportes a la Sala de Comandos, hay una misión para ti, cambio y fuera_/

-Valla, tan temprano y ya hay misiones- Zero se levantó con una sonrisa de orgullo dirigiéndose a dónde le había dicho su navegadora.

* * *

Alia y X caminaban atreves de un parque. Debían atravesarlo para llegar a su destino. Algunos jóvenes, entre reploids y humanos, caminaban por ahí. Sus comentarios se escuchaban-"Ya es 13…rayos ¿Qué le voy a regalar?" -"Este sería un lugar perfecto para pasar la tarde del 14 de febrero"- "¡Ya sé que le voy a regalar!"- La joven rubia escuchaba estas palabras de los demás y esperaba que algo parecido pasar por la mente del chico que tenía a su costado. Sin embargo; X pensaba de todo, menos en lo que ella quería. El Centro Comercial estaba ya frente a ellos

-Bien, aquí estamos… ¿A qué zona iremos primero?-preguntó él, entrando al edificio seguido por Alia.

-Mm… no lo sé… ¿Qué tal si vemos primero la zona de libros? Hace un buen tiempo quiero comprar uno en especial, sus fraces y metáforas son hermosas…-

-¡Claro! y ¿Cuál es el nombre del libro?-

-"El Principito", es una obra bastante buena. He leído información sobre ese libro y quisiera leer esas frase yo misma y desde ese mismo libro...-

Anduvieron entre pasillos hasta ver un cartelito en la parte superior en el que se leía "Zona: libros" [xD]. Se dirigieron hacia él. El lugar por dónde caminaban estaba decorado con motivo de la fecha. Corazoncitos y lindas frases colgaban del techo o estaban pegados a las paredes, además de otros adornos clásicos de esa fecha.

-"No creo que con todo este decorado no se dé cuenta"-pensó feliz la rubia.

Se acercaron a un estante en el que estaban los libros, Alia comenzó a buscar entre ellos siendo ayudada por X, hasta que dio con el libro que quería encontrar.

-¿Lo encontraste?-

-Si…"El principito" del autor Antoine de Saint-Exupéry…hace mucho que quería leerlo, hay una frase que me gusta -La chica de rosa abrió el libro y buscó una página en especial, leyó lo que decía_-"__Sólo con el corazón se puede ver bien. Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos_._"_[Verídico. Para quienes no han leído este libro, esta frase sí está presente en el libro].

-Linda frase…y creo que tiene mucha razón-comentó X. Miró fijamente a Alia- No solo la belleza del exterior es lo que cuenta, sino lo que uno tiene dentro…Y tan sólo con ver a una persona no se puede percibir eso, tienes que conocerla bastante bien…-

-Ajá…-

-Tú eres así…linda por fuera, pero muy hermosa por dentro…En todo estos años que te conozco, me he dado cuenta de ello-continuó el de azul, haciendo sonrojar a su compañera, esta entreabrió los labios.

-Igual que tú…y es eso que llevas dentro, es lo que más me gustó de ti…-

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que subirme ahí!- gritaba Axl, tratando de correr y siendo sujetado del brazo por Pallete, que luchaba por no dejar ir al joven.

-¡Pero Axl…!- La chica de verde lo soltó, provocando que el chico de la cicatriz se fuera de cara al suelo- No…no me gusta la Montaña Rusa…-susurró.

El pistolero se levanto del suelo, frotándose la frente por el golpe- ¡Vamos! ¡No te preocupes! El gran Axl va estar contigo…siempre y cuando no me vuelvas a hacer caer-Río el chico sacándole una sonrisa a ella.

-Bien…-Se encaminó junto al reploid hacia el juego que tanto quería él. Se formó en la fila mientras Axl iba a comprar los boletos. Un joven reploid se acercó a ella. Los colores que se lucían en su armadura eran el turquesa y el blanco, sus ojos eran castaños al igual que su cabello. Comenzó a hacerle conversación.

- Hey, ¿Has venido sola, linda?-dijo el reploid, tomándola por sorpresa.

-P-pues no…-respondió confundida y nerviosa, porque el chico había acercado su cabeza al hombro de ella.

-Mm… Pues la persona que te acompaña debería saber que no debe dejar a una preciosa reploid como tú…-

Pallete comenzó a incomodarse por la cercanía de aquel reploid- ¿Nos conocemos?-

-No…pero podríamos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-…Pallete-

-Lindo nombre…- comentó él en halago-El mío es Lance, un gusto en conocerte Pallete- El chico acortó la distancia entre los dos lo que provocó más nerviosismo en la chica.

-¡Pallete!-

Ante el llamado, y para alivio de la reploid de armadura verde, ambos voltearon haciendo que el chico se alejara de ella. Axl parecía molesto.

-Ya compré las entradas-dijo éste a la chica enseñándoselas-¿Tú eres…?-preguntó inquisitivamente al reploid de armadura turquesa.

-Me llamo Lance ¿Y tú?-

-Soy Axl y…-Atrajo a la joven hacia él, tomándola por la cintura- Pallete es mi novia-

-Bueno… un placer conocerlos, los dejo solos. Espero que pasen bien el día de mañana-finalizó él para luego retirarse.

La rubia dirigió su vista al pelirrojo, aún sin separarse de él. Este le devolvió la mirada. Permanecieron así por unos segundos, luego de los cuales, él le dirigió la palabra, suavizando la mirada.

-Juro que como otro reploid se acerque así a ti… sí que conocerá el poder de mis puños…-

-¿Por qué no el de tus pistolas?-preguntó un tanto divertida.

-Porque si alguien se acerca de esa forma a ti…- soltó a la chica, para tomarla por los hombros- Debe recibir el castigo con mis propias manos…-

-Tranquilo…celoso y espero que Lance tenga razón- río un poco Pallete, avanzando con la fila y dejándole las mejillas un poco encendidas al joven de la cicatriz y una mirada de confusión en el rostro por lo último , pensando que con las palabras de ese tal Lance: _"Espero que pasen bien el día de mañana"_ Axl se diera cuenta de la fecha cercana. Lamentablemente, en lo único que pensaba el joven en ese momento era en subirse al juego por el que esperaban.

* * *

-¿¡Q-qué?- no se lo podía creer, ¿Qué podría estar pasando ahí?- ¿Estás segura que es en ese cuadrante, Layer?-

-Totalmente segura, Zero- respondió ella.

El espadachín bufó algo frustrado. Hace mucho que no había vuelto a oír sobre ese lugar que tanto dolor le provocaba. El área donde permanecía el Final Weapon había dejado de existir para él, en un intento de olvidar lo que paso ahí. Regresó la vista a su navegadora que lo miraba expectativamente; abrió la boca, en un intento de dar una respuesta negativa ante la decisión de partir a la misión. Unas palabras en su mente lo detuvieron.

-_Estoy cerca…_

-"Iris…"- pensó el pelilargo-"Tengo que ir… es algo extraño…Pero creo tener una idea de lo que pasa contigo… ¡Espero que no te equivoques Iris!"-Bien, parto ahora Layer- Dio media vuelta corriendo hacia un teletransportador. Desde la última vez que lo habían visitado, X y Zero, habían colocado teletranportadores en el área en el que estaba el Final Weapon para hacer el transporte de material de investigación más sencillo.

-Cuídate, Zero…-susurró la pelipúrpura antes de volver a su terminal y empezar a guiar a su hunter. En la pantalla vio la figura del rubio aparecer.

_-/Muy bien, Layer ¿Dónde se detecta la señal maverick?/ _

_-_Tendrás que atravesar el área totalmente, la señal está del otro lado. Mientras recorres el lugar te encontrarás con pequeño mavericks, como los que vimos en el orfanato, así que usa tu sable …pero me temo que no podré guiarte por ahí, la señal es demasiado fuerte y podría dañar los radares y eso empeoraría las cosas…-dijo la ojiverde en tono de preocupación.

_-/No importa estaré bien…Cambio y fuera/_

_-_Cambio y fuera- cerró comunicación la chica- Solo espero que esta misión termine bien. Tengo el presentimiento que algo va a pasar…y me va a doler…mucho -

* * *

_Hiyori:_ Bueno, el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero creo que está bien así. ¡En la próxima entrega sabremos el desenlace de las citas y la misión de Zero! ¡Además de una sorpresa que dejará confundidos a los hunters! ^O^

_Cinnamon:_ Has dejado suspenso… ¿Qué quería decir Layer con lo último?

_Hiyori:_ Ya lo verás [aunque a estas alturas alguien debería ser capaz de descifrarlo, ¿o no?] ¡Iris receptor! Te prometo que si cuelgas algún fic exclusivamente de Axl/Pallete yo te sigo ^O^ [¡De veras!].

_Cinnamon:_ ¡Nos vemos lectores! [Se va corriendo]

_Hiyori:_ ¡Hasta Luego! ¡Cinnamon ven acá, aún no me has dicho en dónde está Marino!


	3. Sorpresas, Tristezas y Alegrías

Wa!

_Hiyori:_ Acá estoy con mi tercera entrega ^^

_Cinnamon: _Ajá… Hiyori no posee ningún personaje ni la trama de de Rockman X, solo es dueña de la trama de esta historia y todo lo que aparezca en esta historia y tenga dueño, es propiedad de él.

_Hiyori:_ Bien, antes de nada…agradecimientos ^o^ a: Iris. Receptor, Silerius, Dragón titánico y Fairy Servent [Los siento no puedo responder, por tener el tiempo recontra ajustado T_T]

_Cinnamon:_ Y una aclaración… Las escenas donde aparece Zero, suceden un poco antes que las escenas de X, Alia, Axl y Pallete, que suceden casi al mismo tiempo.

_Hiyori:_ Sin más que decir: El tercer capítulo de "¡Ya llega el 14 de Febrero!"

* * *

**¡Ya llega el 14 de Febrero!**

**Cap. 3: Sorpresas, Alegrías y Tristezas**

* * *

Continuaban su camino a través del Centro Comercial. La navegadora de rosada armadura Dirigió su vista a su compañero. X estaba caminando tranquilamente al lado suyo, traía consigo una bolsa blanca con algunos libros en él y una que otra cosita que habían comprado en el lugar donde estaban, al parecer sin ninguna preocupación en la cabeza, cosa que alegró de cierta forma a Alia ya que pensó que eso significaba que tenía todo listo para el día que esperaba. Se detuvo por un momento y el reploid de titanio dirigió su vista hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Alia?-

-Es que…-La rubia reploid no pudo responder, porque su estómago se le adelantó con un gruñido haciéndola sonrojar levemente- Creo que tengo hambre…-

X sonrió levemente- Sí, creo que yo también…De todos modos solo hemos tomado desayuno y necesitamos comer otra cosa-

-Claro… Vamos adonde vendan algo de comer-

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y reanudaron su camino en busca de la cafetería, pasando por diversos pasillos decorados en diferentes zonas. Algunas personas los veían un poco asombrados; era obvio que X era conocido en la ciudad por las múltiples batallas en las que participó por defenderla y verlo caminar con una chica conversando animadamente…no pasaba desapercibido para muchos.

Al fin encontraron el lugar que andaban buscando. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y esperaron por unos momentos hasta que una mesera reploid se les acercó para atenderlos. La jovencita tenía el cabello rojo largo y ondulado, una vincha morada que lo sujetaba, sus ojos eran de un color verde y su armadura era de un color crema.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludó cordialmente la chica a los clientes, sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos.

-Buenas tardes- respondieron a coro ellos.

-Hm… ¿Qué vas a pedir, Alia?-

-No lo sé…creo que me gustaría un Pie de manzana, X-

Luego de este intercambio de palabras, la reploid ojiverde abrió los ojos sorprendida. De un rápido movimiento se acercó al bombardero azul.

-¡Pero cómo no me he dado cuenta de que es usted! ¡X, el reploid legendario!-exclamó la chica con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Eh…Bueno…- dijo X con una gotita de sudor en la nuca y un tanto sonrojado por la cercanía de la joven.

Alia miraba frunciendo el seño la escena. Se sintió molesta no solo por ello, sino por las miradas que atrajo la chica hacia ellos y que la incomodaban-Ejem… ¿X?

El aludido regresó su vista hacia la rosada. Inmediatamente recobró la compostura y empujó levemente a la mesera para que se alejara de él- Disculpe señorita… ¿Qué le sucede?-

-N-no… nada-respondió avergonzada la reploid- E-es solo que me emocioné…un poco-

La navegadora se cruzó de brazos- Espero que no vuelva a suceder…-

-Ajá…Por cierto ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó la ojiverde, provocando que a Alia le resbalara una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Mi nombre es Alia, soy la novia de X...y ya que sabes mi nombre me gustaría saber el tuyo…-respondió ella olvidando un poco la escena anterior.

-Mi nombre es Anabel ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! Y Hm… ¡Espero que el día de mañana se la pasen súper bien! Y Mm… ¡Aún no me han dicho los pedidos!-

-¡Cierto! Bien tráenos un Pie de manzana, otro de limón y dos sodas [:D]- dijo el ojiverde

-¡En un momento de los traigo!-Dijo la animada reploid antes de salir corriendo en busca de los pedidos.

-Que chica tan…hiperactiva…-comentó X.

-Sí, de todo lo que dijo, solo una cosa fue buena para mí… y espero que tenga razón-dijo Alia esperando que X también se diera cuenta.

-Ajá…-

* * *

-¡Ya basta, Pallete!-Se quejó el joven hunter de la cicatriz, con una botella de refresco en la mano.

-No, debes admitir que fue bastante bueno y divertido subirse a la Montaña Rusa…-respondió la aludida, tomando una soda.

-Eso has estado diciendo desde que nos bajamos del juego… y eso sucedió hace un par de horas…-Bufó en un susurro Axl

-Hm… ¡Pero qué lindo!-

Axl devolvió la mirada hacia donde su joven acompañante miraba. Unos preciosos muñequitos, que emocionarían a cualquier niña pequeña, o a Pallete, se veían en un puesto de juegos. El joven pistolero regresó la vista a su chica.

-¡Te aseguro que yo podría conseguir uno de esos fácilmente Pallete!-Presumió el reploid de azul marino.

-¡Entonces consígueme uno, Axl! Por favor… ¡Son tan lindos!-

-Está bien -

Ambos reploid caminaron hacia el puesto ambulante. Ahí atendía un humano adulto, de apariencia bonachona y sonriente. Cuando ellos se acercaron hasta estar frente a él el hombre les saludó amistosamente, gesto que ellos correspondieron.

-¡Valla! Otra pareja de reploids. Por la fecha veo muchas… ¿Me supongo que quieres conseguir un muñeco para tu novia, no?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Axl.

-Sí-respondió el aludido-¿Me diría como es y cuánto me cuesta el juego?

-Bien…los tres tiros te valen 30 yenes y en cuanto a la forma de ganar el muñeco… es un tiro al blanco-

-¡Perfecto!-murmuró el pistolero-"Solo denme el arma y ¡BANG! Ya tengo el peluche…"-

-Y en esto es la cosa… ¿Qué arma manejas tú?-preguntó el humano.

-Pues… dos pistolas… ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido, entregándole la cantidad de dinero pedida.

-Porque para que no se haga tan fácil conseguir el premio… En este caso deberás lanzar hm… shurikens-explicó-¿O te gustaría que tu novio consiguiera el premio tan fácilmente?-preguntó dirigiéndose a la navegadora de verde armadura.

-Pues…- La chica dio un vistazo a Axl, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par- creo que no…-

-Bien, entonces…-le entregó al hunter los tres shurikens-Tienes tres oportunidades para ganar…-

La cosa era simple: Los muñecos estaban en el mostrador, cada uno con un número. Axl debía lanzar el shuriken hacia el blanco que tenía el número del peluche. Considerando que el arma de Axl no era esa, no le sería tan fácil.

-Bien… ¿Cuál quieres, Pallete?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Pues… Ese de ahí es realmente hermoso -contestó ella señalando un peluche, el número 19, que tenía la forma de un gatito, era de tamaño mediano y de una tela algo fina y de un color mostaza [o naranja xDU] con algunas manchitas negras que el daban una apariencia de un pequeño tigrecito; y un listón amarillo amarrado en su cuellito con un cascabel colgando de él. [*-*, ¡Yo quiero uno! T_T]

-Está bien… Pues ese será- contestó Axl preparado para lanzar la estrella ninja.

Lanzó. Para ser sinceros si se acercó al blanco… un poco, pero no logró acertar. Tiró el siguiente shuriken un poco más frustrado. La estrella calló exactamente al costado del pequeño blanco

-Apuesto que no puedes acercarte más que eso- rió un poco el humano.

Axl gruñó un poco antes de tirar nuevamente. Su rostro se iluminó un poco al ver el pequeño shuriken incrustado en el círculo rojo con blanco.

-Retiro lo dicho-comentó el hombre.

Pallete había permanecido expectante mientras el de azul marino lanzaba las estrellas ninja- Te demoraste los tres tiros en acertar al blanco, Axl-

-Pues, pagué por los tres ¿no?-se quejó el pelirrojo-Además si me hubieran dado un par de pistolas, era más que seguro que lo hacía en un solo tiro-

-Como sea, te hubiese sido demasiado fácil y no habría ninguna duda en que ganarías lo que le quitaría diversión al asunto-comentó el dueño del puestito de juegos mientras le entregaba el peluche a Pallete y esta agradecía, contenta.

-Sí, pero da igual-Axl se cruzó de brazos.

-Tranquilo pequeño-

-¡No! ¡Soy! ¡Ningún! ¡Pequeño!-exclamó molesto él.

-Pues si te quejas así, entonces sí-rió el vendedor junto con Pallete.

-¡YA BASTA!-gritó el pelirrojo- De todos modos… vamos a comprar hamburguesas Pallete, tengo un poco de hambre-terminó comenzando a caminar.

-¡Gracias por el juego!- se despidió la chica.

-Y a ustedes por jugarlo ^^-respondió el hombre- ¡Espero que se la pasen bien mañana!-

-Espero tenga razón-finalizó la chica antes de retirarse con su peluche en la mano, siguiendo al reploid de armadura azul marino-¡Espera, Axl!

* * *

Siguió caminando a través de esos pasillos. No le gustaba tener que recorrer nuevamente ese lugar, pero era necesario hacerlo. Al pasar por los viejos caminos de la Final Weapon, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a él; esas batallas que sucedieron en aquel lugar lo cambiaron por completo y, especialmente, aquel enfrentamiento que tuvo con _ella._ No era agradable recordar eso, pero no había podido evitarlo y además sentía que algo bueno iba a suceder, de alguna forma entendía lo que Iris había estado diciéndole pero no quería sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo sin saber con exactitud el verdadero significado de las palabras que escuchaba de parte de la reploid.

Un grupo pequeño de mavericks voladores se acercaron velozmente. Desenvainó su sable, regresando hábilmente las esferas de fuego que se le fueron lanzadas. Era sencillo derrotarlos al saber sus debilidades con los sables. Al terminar con ellos siguió su camino, atravesando una puerta de metal automática y se sorprendió un poco al ver unos ganchos colgando en el techo, como si sirvieran para cruzar el lugar con unos ganchos retráctiles

-Es algo…raro… Creo que algo va a pasar…-

Inesperadamente, el suelo donde estaba caminando se desplomó. Zero apenas pudo saltar para no caerse. Un pequeño temblor bajo él le advirtió lo que pasaba y rápidamente empezó a correr usando su dash para acelerar. Tras él el suelo empezó a desmoronarse.

-¡Diablos! ¡Layer no me dijo sobre las condiciones del terreno!- Se quejó en voz alta el ojiazul-

Al dar una curva vio una puerta de metal como la que estaba a la entrada."-Bien… espero que esta cosa se detenga, cuando choque contra la puerta"- Pensó mientras se aproximaba a la puerta. Entró velozmente en ella y cerró desde adentro. Tras él la puerta se resquebrajó con un fuerte sonido de metal que lo obligó a alejarse de ella.

- … Espero que eso sea lo único…-

Atravesó la sala donde estaba. Unos pequeños huecos en la pared se dejaban ver, pero Zero no le prestó atención; de aquellas perforaciones empezaron a fluir cortocircuitos atrayendo la atención del pelilargo. Inesperadamente unas esferas eléctricas empezaron a brotar de aquellos huecos, intentando acertar y dañar al espadachín. Este sacó su arma y empezó a defenderse de ellas, haciéndolas chocar entre sí, cosa no muy difícil pero que sí lo agotaba. A cada momento aparecían más, por lo que decidió probar otra cosa.

-Vamos a ver… ¿Qué pasará si…?- preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba a los hoyos en las paredes, rajándolas con su arma-

Al instante las esferas que estaban en el aire desaparecieron, emitiendo unos pequeños cortocircuitos y dejando una cortina de humo.

-Bien ¿Y ahora qué?-se preguntó algo molesto.

-Solo yo, Zero-

El susodicho dirigió su vista hacia el humo de dónde venía la voz preparando su sable, lo único que podían ver eran un par de ojos rojos. Una vez que se disipó el humo logró ver la figura, parecida a una araña y una Mantis religiosa a la vez.

-Manti Spider… Ya veo porque desapareció tu cuerpo-dijo el reploid de roja armadura-¿Insistes en pelear? Recuerda que nunca me vas a poder vencer

-Tal vez… recuerda que juré acabar contigo, por esto…-respondió el maverick sin inmutarse y señalando la única antena que tenía en la cabeza- Pero creo que no…-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Te parece si peleas con otro reploid? ¿Qué tal ese de ahí?-

Entre las sombras de la habitación había una camilla, cerca a algunos aparatos y de pie al lado de todo eso un personaje que Zero reconocía fácilmente. Le sorprendió ver que el color de sus ojos había cambiado drásticamente a un color rojo sangre y su vestido era de diferentes tonos de negro.

-¿Preparado, Zero?-le retó el personaje desde las sombras.

* * *

-Ha sido bastante bonito-Comentó Alia mientras caminaba a través del parque para poder regresar a la Base Hunter. Era una hora cercana a las 4 o 5 de la tarde.

-Sí… No estuvo nada mal salir a pasear un rato- X aún continuaba cargando la bolsita blanca con los libros-¿Te parece si nos sentamos?-

-¡Claro!-Se dirigieron hacia unas bancas que estaban alrededor del parque y se sentaron a descansar un poco. En esos momentos no había casi nada de personas a pesar que el paisaje en ese parque era muy bonito. Era exactamente el mismo parque dónde habían descansado un poco en el día que Signas les dio el resto del día, solo que ahora están en una banca y no debajo de un árbol.

-Por cierto X…-dijo la sonriente rubia atrayendo la mirada de éste-Ya espero ansiosa el día de mañana…-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Pues no es obvio?-Es porque…-

Alia fue interrumpida por un aro de un color amarillo fosforescente que descendió sobre ella y que violentamente se cerró. Una sombra cubrió los ojos de la asustada reploid antes que gritara debido a la corriente de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo. X también miraba atónito lo que le pasaba a la chica de rosa.

-¡Alia!–Exclamó el reploid de titanio, intentando quitar el aro de electricidad-¿Qué es esto?

-¿No es obvio? Mi ataque de electricidad es muy bueno ¿no?-

X le quitó el aro a la navegadora, que terminó cayendo al suelo debido a la violenta descarga a la que se había expuesto y con algunos rayos eléctricos recorriendo sus sistemas. Inmediatamente apuntó con su buster hacia donde venía la voz-¿¡Quién eres?-

-¡Por favor! Hace tan poco que recibiste un ataque parecido y ¿no sabes quién puedo ser yo?- preguntó la voz dejándose descubrir.

-¿Manti Spider?-se sorprendió el ojiverde-

-Sí…algo así- El maverick alistó sus pinzas y de ellas generó unas esferas eléctricas que se dirigieron a velocidad al lugar donde estaba parado el reploid azul. Este esquivó, dejando la bolsa en el regazo de Alia, y lanzó una ráfaga de plasma que logró acertar al maverick. Con velocidad, Manti Spider se acercó al hunter y lo tomó con sus pinzas. Algo inesperado pasó. Otra ráfaga de plasma cruzó la vista de X; Manti Spider había perdido una de sus antenas dejando tan solo una y haciéndole un buen daño al paso. X dirigió su vista hacia el lugar del que provenía el disparo. Alia estaba de pie, apoyándose en la banca y con su Alia-buster echando humo. La chica volvió a caer al suelo, inconsciente. El maverick araña soltó a X y este aprovechó para cargar su buster al máximo y disparar. Una cortina de humo cubrió el lugar donde estaba el maverick. Cuándo se despejó, dicho reploid infectado por el virus estaba tirado en el suelo, vencido.

-¿¡Qué?-preguntó sorprendido el hunter- ¿Sólo eso? Cuándo peleamos contigo eras más fuerte.

Inesperadamente el cuerpo del maverick brilló dando paso a…- ¿Un reploid de nueva generación?-

No lo pensó mucho y regresó corriendo a dónde estaba Alia tirada en el suelo, pero ya despertando.

-¿Estás bien, Alia?

-Sí…-respondió débilmente ella.

-Ven…Tenemos que regresar a la Base, necesitas atención médica- X ayudó a pararse a su novia, que se apoyó en el hombro del reploid. Comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al HQ….

* * *

-¡Ha sido una tarde de lo mejor!-exclamaba la verde reploid antes de extender los brazos hacia arriba.

-Sí, ese parque de diversiones de verdad ha sido muy bueno-contestó el reploid azul marino-

-No solo eso… ¡Este muñequito es una preciosura!- exclamó alegre ella abrazando al peluche.

-Sí, es muy bonito ¿Me dejas verlo?- pidió el joven.

-Claro, Axl-respondió ella pasándole el gatito de peluche. Una sorpresa le cayó encima a Pallete, asustando a los dos jóvenes. Se trataba de una red que soltó fuertes descargas eléctricas que recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Pallete!-Gritó preocupado Axl colocando su mano sobre la red; inmediatamente la retiró debido a la corriente que le pasó. Decidido volvió a coger la red y quitarle de encima de la chica. Ella se encontraba muy dañada.

El reploid de nueva generación gruñó antes de gritar al aire-¡Sal de ahí cobarde! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a Pallete?-

-Ja-alguien le respondió, haciendo que el reploid de la cicatriz volteara hacia él, apuntando con sus pistolas- ¡Vamos! ¡No fue nada!-

-¿Nada?-contestó furioso Axl-¡Tú eres el que no vale nada!-gritó antes de lanzarse contra el maverick, disparando velozmente. El maverick se movió velozmente evadiendo los disparos y tratando de conectarle un golpe al pistolero. Este evadió con la misma rapidez que él, rodando y al paso disparando velozmente hacia las piernas del maverick araña, dejándole inmóvil un momento, lo suficiente para que Axl siguiera con los disparos. El reploid eléctrico intentó atacar, pero la combinación de electricidad en sus manos y el constante ataque del reploid de las pistolas produjeron una explosión, segando a los dos reploids presentes. Cuando recuperaron la visión un reploid de nueva generación estaba tirado en el suelo.

-Con razón esa forma de atacar y la defensa tan débil-comentó Axl antes de regresar a dónde estaba su novia-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, mira ¡De maravilla!- rió un poco la reploid para aligerar el ambiente.

-Entonces, párate tu sola-le contestó igual Axl, pero le ofreció su mano de todos modos.

-Muy gracioso- la reploid se puso de pie ayudada por el joven y echaron a andar de vuelta a la Base.

* * *

-¿Pero que te pasó, Iris?-preguntó muy sorprendido el pelilargo.

-Nada, solo le hice uno que otro arreglo- explicó burlón el maverick araña-Esta es la venganza que te prometí Zero-

-Maldito- murmuró el espadachín molesto-Iris ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿No es sencillo?-respondió ella-Me revivió, ahora soy una maverick ¡Prepárate para pelear!-

Dicho esto la reploid se lanzó contra Zero, atacando con el sable. Este solo se defendió con su arma.

-¡No! ¡No voy a atacarte Iris!-

-Entonces, no tengo más remedio que acabar contigo-

Una ráfaga de electricidad se dirigió hacia Zero que lo evadió hábilmente junto con un sablazo de parte de Iris. Como era de esperarse para algunos, el haz eléctrico regresó pero el pelilargo logró evadirlo; más este regresó con fuerza nuevamente, producto de que Iris le había impulsado de un sablazo.

Zero cayó al suelo de rodillas producto del ataque. La reploid del vestido se acercó a él, sable en mano.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no me interesa-murmuró él a la chica.

-¡Hazlo de una vez, Iris!-gritó el maverick detrás de ellos.

Por un momento el lugar quedó en silencio absoluto, la tensión era inmensa, pero de pronto unos sollozos interrumpieron el silencio. Era la reploid castaña, estaba llorando. Zero levantó su vista hacia ella. Los ojos de Iris parpadeaban de rojo a azul, igual que su vestido negro, regresaba paulatinamente a su color normal.

-¡No puedo!-gritó Iris, ya vuelta a la normalidad-¡No puedo hacerlo!-

-Iris…-susurró Zero.

-¡Estúpida!, Tienes que acabar con él-gritó el furioso reploid acercándose a ella y propinándole un fuerte golpe son sus pinzas que la alejó de ellos y la dejó tirada en el piso.

-¡Iris!-Zero intentó levantarse pero se sentía un poco adolorido.

-Cierra la boca-ordenó Manti Spider-Mira, mientras peleamos mis ayudantes están atacando a tus amigos, para que no logren venir aquí –explicó- No creas que he perdido el tiempo, La máquina que está al lado de la camilla me ayudó a regresar, es por eso que mi cuerpo desapareció y en cuánto llegué aquí averigüé mucho de ustedes, en especial de ti, Zero, por eso creí que si revivía a esta reploid y ella te eliminaba con el poder del virus que le di más el sable, sería lo peor que podría sucederte.¡ Pero esta estúpida se rehúsa a atacarte! Y es por eso que yo mismo te acabaré.- [ Epa! Yo no odio a Iris, ¬¬# pero estos insultos me eran necesarios]. El maverick juntó sus pinzas de ellas emergieron 5 esferas eléctrica que se aproximaron velozmente al reploid rubio que se cubrió con sus brazos intentando aminorar el daño.

Iris miraba atónita, triste y asustada lo que pasaba. Vio el sable a su lado, lo tomó y se acercó con velocidad por detrás al maverick. Este estaba concentrado en su ataque, dirigiendo las esferas que no logró percatarse de la presencia de la castaña. Dicha reploid dio un sablazo, terminando por cortarle la única antena que tenía en la cabeza.

El furioso maverick dio vuelta atacando con sus pinzas. Ella se defendió hábilmente con su sable. El chico rubio se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad y también tomó su sable-¡Aléjate de él, Iris!-

La reploid hizo caso. De un salto se alejó del maverick. Este abrió enormemente los ojos al ser atravesado por el sable de Zero. Manti Spider cayó con cortocircuitos recorriendo su cuerpo. Comenzó a tintinear levemente al mismo ritmo que la máquina que estaba al lado de la camilla. Iris corrió hacia esta y le dio un sablazo lateral, haciendo que el aparate chisporrotee al igual que el cuerpo del maverick.

-Parece que se acabó para él-comentó el reploid de rojo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, luego de los cuales Iris se lanzó en los brazos de Zero, soltando el sable.

-¡Juro que no quería hacerlo! ¡Intenté decírtelo mientras estuve contigo!-explicaba entre sollozos la chica.

-¡Eh! ¡Calma!-respondió el aludido-Espera ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste cuándo estabas…muerta?

-Sí… es que él me estaba reviviendo y realmente me sentía extraña y fui para intenter explicártelo pero no pudo-dijo ella dejando poco a poco las lágrimas.

-Bien… ¿Te parece si regresamos al HQ?-preguntó él tomándola por los hombros.

-Sí, quiero conocer en persona a tus amigos, en especial a Layer-

-¿Por qué?-

-Hombres… ¡Como siempre no entienden nada!-respondió divertida ella, dejando confundido al reploid.

-Bien, vamos-dijo Zero caminado hacia una teletransportador que estaba al final de la habitación.

-Bien…-

* * *

Ya se sentía un poco precupada. Era tarde y el replois por el que esperaba no regresaba. Había intentado por todos los medio comunicarse con él y no lo había logrado. Sintió una legría inmensa cuando vio iluminarse el teletransportador, pero se desvaneció al ver no a un reploid sino a dos. Se acercó a ellos.

-Zero… ¿Y…?-

-Iris. Mi nombre es Iris-respondió ella.

-"¿Iris? ¿No era la antigua novia de Zero?"-se preguntó Layer en su mente.

-Después te doy el reporte de la misión Layer,… Quiero presentarte a Layer, Iris-

-Es un gusto conocerte-Iris se inclinó levemente.

-El gusto es mío-respondió la pelipúrpura cortésmente- Zero… ¿ella es tu…novia?-

-Pues algo así-sonrió levemente sonrojado él, antes de quejarse levemente por el dolor.

-Necesitas ir a la enfermería Zero- dijeron a coro las chicas.

-Sí, sí ya lo sé- replicó algo molesto el pelilargo-Iré; Layer por favor quédate con Iris-dijo antes de caminar hacia la enfermería.

-Sí,…Zero-respondió ella tristemente antes de volver a la Sala de Comandos. Iris le siguió el paso. "Definitivamente, tengo que hablar con Layer… no quiero ganarme enemistades solo por esto…."

* * *

_Hiyori:_ Oh Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Si no es que: Este fanfic, está en terrible decadencia de narración T_T.

_Cinnamon_: Vamos Hiyori. Solo esperemos que en el siguiente capítulo tengas más tiempo para escribir. [Poniéndome ungüento en las manos]

_Hiyori:_ ¡Sí! Es que el día que menos tengo tiempo se me ocurrió escribir 14 páginas de Word…e iba a escricir un par de hojas más, peeo mis padres y hermanos me sacan a patadas de la compu T_T.

_Cinnamon_: ¡Dejen reviews lectores para hacer que todo este trabajo de escribir tanto valga la pena!

_Hiyori:_ Déjenme reviews por favor T_T y no se olviden de mí ^o^.


	4. Discusiones y celebraciones: ¡Ya llegó e

Wa!

Hiyori: ¡Sí! ¡Aquí estoy con mi última entrega! ;_; Los voy a extrañar.

¿?: ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Tú vas a volver a publicar otro fanfic!

Cinnamon: Sí… Hiyori no posee ni los personajes ni la trama de Rockman X ¡Son de Capcom! Tampoco posee lo que aparezca en esta historia y tenga dueño. Tan solo es dueña de esta historia y los personajes que ella invente ^-^.

Hiyori: Sí incluido mi maverick Manti Spider, la mesera Anabel y ese chico Lance ^o^.

¿?: Valla ¿Para qué me has traído? ¡Si ya no digo ni el Disclaimer!

Hiyori: Para que los lectores sepan que SÍ te logré capturar, Marino. Ahora… Agradecimientos ^o^ a: **Iris receptor **[Sí, el capítulo era largo, pero espera a leer esto. Lee este capítulo y aclararás todo… /O_O… T_T Creo que a veces me duele que odies a Iris y es que… es que… (Los ojos se le vuelven rojos) ¡No soporto que la persona que me dio un primer review en este fic odie a mi querida castaña! (Los ojos se le vuelven a su color normal). O_O ¡Ups! Lo siento de verdad, no sé que me pasó… De verdad lo siento (Me inclino) Lo siento (Me vuelo a inclinar) Lo siento (Sigo inclinándome sin control) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… (Cinnamon y Marino me pegan en la cabeza) ¡Ups! Bueno creo que ya captaste mi disculpa sincera. ¿No?/Sí tienes razón. Perdona si pregunto esto ¿Por qué llevas ese nombre? Pregunta obvia (me inclino) lo siento, (Mis acompañantes me vuelven a pegar) ¡Oigan! ¬¬#], **Silerius, Fairy Servent **[Espero ansiosamente las continuaciones de sus fics ^o^ y… Fairy S. no hay error ortográfico que no puedas arreglar Microsoft Word ^-^] y **Dragon titánico **[De nuevo… ¡gracias por tu preferencia! ^O^] Y en general… ¡A todos por leer mi fic y también a aquellos que, como yo era antes, no saben que se pueden poner review en algunos fics sin necesidad de tener una cuenta!

Marino: Aburres con todo esto. ¡Comienza el capítulo ya!

Cinnamon: Hiyori ¡Tienes que apurarte, ya te tienes que ir de viaje!

Hiyori: O_O Sí lo sé, todavía tengo que alistarme y ante ustedes…

Las 3: ¡El último capítulo!

* * *

**¡Ya llega el 14 de Febrero!**

**Discusiones y celebraciones: ¡Ya llegó el Día de San Valentín!**

* * *

Al entrar en la Sala de Comandos, se dio cuenta que el lugar había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que pisó el Cuartel de los Mavericks Hunters. Miró un tanto maravillada a su alrededor. Contemplando todas las máquinas que habían en ese lugar recordó que en algún momento trabajó como navegadora para los mejores hunters: X y Zero y al terminar de recorrer la habitación con su vista, acabó viendo a la pelipúrpura. No la podía ver directamente porque la navegadora estaba recargada contra la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre los brazos. Se acercó despacio hacia la chica.

-Layer…-empezó Iris susurrando, sin saber exactamente que decir- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Qué sucede?-repitió la ojiverde. Su voz se oía molesta y a la vez triste-¿¡Qué crees que me sucede?-

La castaña retrocedió un poco ante la violenta reacción de la chica-Tranquila…Layer-

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?-preguntó con furia-Te has aparecido aquí… ¡Se supone que tu deberías estar muerta!... Pero no… ¡Arrebataste mi oportunidad!-

-¡Escúchame Layer!-exclamó un poco molesta Iris-¡Sé que a ti te gusta Zero, pero no somos nosotras las que podemos decidir!-

-¡Tú solo lo dices, porque él te quiere!-contestó la pelivioleta-¡Te apuesto que si estuvieras en mi posición no dirías eso!-

-No podemos hablar mientras no te calmes, Layer…-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo… Sabes desde ahora que te odio… Tú eres su novia, yo tan solo soy su navegadora… ¡Me costó ganarme su amistad y tú vienes y me arruinas todo!-

Iris se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el seño, sin embargo su voz sonaba algo tranquila-¿Tú piensas que me fue fácil siquiera entrar a la Maverick Hunter Base? Pues no. Yo no pertenecía a esta organización…-

-¡No me interesa eso!-interrumpió violentamente la ojiverde- ¡Tú regresaste para arruinar mi oportunidad!-

-¡Ya cálmate!-Bramó la castaña totalmente molesta-¡Yo soy la que debería odiarte!... ¡Tú llegaste a la Base para ser su navegadora! Te demoraste poco en ganarte su amistad comparado con todo lo que yo tuve que pasar. ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo fue que morí ni el por qué!...-

La joven navegadora la miraba atónita. No creía que podía enojarse de esa manera. Sin embargo, sabía que Iris tenía razón; ella había llegado directamente a ser la navegadora de Zero…

-Pasaron demasiadas cosas antes que él me tomara un poco de confianza…y eso que jamás logré que confiara a la totalidad en mí…-la ojiazul se calmó respirando profundamente- No sabes lo horrible que es confesar tus sentimientos a alguien cuando estas a punto de morir y no poder escuchar la respuesta…- Giró la vista hacia Layer- Conoces a Zero muy poco tiempo, él no era así antes. Para amar a una persona debes conocerla por años…-

-Pero yo lo amo Iris…-susurró la pelipúrpura.

-Lo sé. Pero me parece que has estado pensando en tu felicidad…-

-Yo quiero que él sea feliz a mí lado…-

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en que si Zero, de verdad sería feliz de esa forma?-

Layer abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida- No… no había pensado en eso…-

-…-

-Zero no sentía nada por mí… Él tan solo me veía como su amiga y navegadora, soy yo la que quería insistir en que se enamorar de mí…-

-¿Y no es mejor ser eso, a que no ser nada de él?-

-…Tienes razón… Es mejor ser su amiga y aceptar lo que a él le hará feliz…Disculpa por todo lo que te dije…-

-Tranquila… no hay problema-

-Pero ¿Cómo sabes que Zero me gustaba? Por primera vez nos hemos visto…-

Iris sonrió con nerviosismo ¿Cómo decirle que cuándo había estado muerta, visitaba la Base?- No lo sé… quizás…yo…

Dirigieron la vista hacia el pasillo. Los otros cuatro hunters que habían salido de la Base regresaban, aunque las chicas estaban bastante cansadas y sus armaduras se veían rajadas. X llevaba en la mano la bolsita blanca y Axl el lindo peluche de gatito [*-*].Ellos regresaron la vista hacia el Centro de Mando, topando su vista con las otras dos chicas. Iris mantuvo su sonrisa, pero más nerviosa aún. Por lo contrario, los ojos verdes de X se abrieron de par en par, bastante sorprendido.

-I-I-I-Ir-Ir…-Tartamudeaba el hunter azul.

-Es un gusto verte de nuevo X- saludó la nerviosa castaña.

-¿Pero…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo…?-

-¿Quién es ella X?-Preguntó Alia.

-Es…Es… I-Ir-Iris-

-¿¡Iris?-exclamaron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué no era la novia de Zero, que había muerto hace un buen tiempo?-

-¡Axl! ¿Cómo lo vas a decir de esa forma?-Le recriminó la chica de armadura verde.

-P-Pero cómo… ¿Cómo has…?-seguía tartamudeando X.

-Larga historia…- comentó Zero que venía recién de la enfermería-Podría contársela ahora, pero parece que las chicas están heridas. Por cierto ¿Qué les pasó?-

-Igual… Larga historia- respondió el bombardero azul.

-Pero de todos modos hay tiempo para presentarnos-comentó la navegadora rosada- Mi nombre es Alia, soy la navegadora y novia de X. Un gusto en conocerte Iris.

-Yo me llamo Axl- continuó el hunter pistolero- Ingresé a la organización hace un tiempo-

-Mi nombre es Pallete, soy la novia de Axl y su navegadora. Un placer conocerte.-

-El placer es todo mío-respondió cortésmente la ojiazul, inclinándose un poco.

Unos pasos se oyeron fuera a la Sala donde estaban haciendo que todos voltearan hacia el personaje. Era el Comandante Signas.

Los presentes hicieron el saludo militar. Iris volvió a inclinarse- Mi nombre es Iris… Supongo que usted es el Comandante Signas, el que dirige la Maverick Hunter Base…-

Signas asintió-Sí, Zero me dijo por qué habías revivido. Serás bienvenida aquí el tiempo que quieras-Miró hacia los chicas dañadas- Creo que Alia y Pallete necesitan ir a la enfermería ¿No?

-Sí- respondieron las chicas.

-Las llevaremos, en un momento regresamos-terminó X comenzando a caminar con Alia, siendo seguidos por los dos jovencitos.

-Le agradezco la atención, Comandante Signas-agradeció la castaña pelilarga.

-No hay de qué, pero será necesario que te desempeñes como navegadora de Zero…-

Layer se quedó paralizada ¿Iris tomaría su lugar?

-No es necesario ser navegadora. Tengo habilidades de pelea, por que el reploid que me revivió lo hizo para que acabara con Zero-dijo Iris bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

-Oye… eso ya pasó-le tranquilizó el espadachín rubio.

-Bien, entonces eso será… Pero tenemos que probarte antes de colocarte en la unidad… Si es que quieres estar en la unidad de Zero -

-No importa…-contestó Iris- Podré… Ese científico era muy bueno… Conocía mis sistemas por haber trabajado con la Repliforce…-

-Ya veremos…-

Layer se acercó a la castaña, susurrando-Gracias… Por un momento creí que podrías quitarme mí puesto…-

-Jamás te lo quitaría- respondió también en un susurro.

Los chicos que se habían ido a la enfermería regresaron en ese momento-Ahora sí. ¡Cuenten que pasó!-exclamó Axl.

-Tranquilo Axl...-reprendió levemente la ojizafiro-Podrían siquiera decirme… ¿Qué día es hoy?-

-Pues hoy es trece de Febrero…-contestó X.

-¿13 de Febrero? ¡Cielos! ¿Qué habrá para mañana?- exclamó/preguntó Iris.

-¿Mañana?-preguntaron a coro todos los presentes, confundidos, menos las chicas, las cuales abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿No me digan que no tenían nada planeado para el 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín?-preguntó la castaña-¡Cielos! Hombres…nunca se dan cuenta de fechas importantes para nosotras…-

-14 de Febrero…-dijo Zero sorprendido y sin poder acabar de de hablar.

-¿Día de…?-preguntó X, sin finalizar la pregunta.

-¿…San Valentín?-terminó Axl.

Signas no dijo nada, pero se veía en su mirada que también se había olvidado del día

-¡Eso es lo que me ha tratado de decir Alia/Pallete durante toda la tarde!-exclamaron a coro los dos hunters de armadura azul.

Iris se pegó en la frente-¡Qué despistados…!-se dirigió a Signas-¿Qué no va haber fiesta? ¡Al menos eso debe haber ¿no?…-

-P-Pues…nos habíamos olvidado de eso y…-Signas no encontraba excusa- Es que…-

Iris se cruzó de brazos. Layer empezó a hablar-Yo creía que habría algo como una sorpresa… ¡No que todos se hayan olvidado de esto!-

-No hay más de que hablar, sé que hay por aquí adornos; porque cuando yo vivía aquí dimos una fiesta por el 14 de Febrero…-dijo Iris- Ahora todos los hunters de esta Base van a decorar la Sala Principal. No es justo que porque el Comandante y los mejores hunters se olvidaran del día, los demás no puedan celebrarlo.

-Bien…Bien-Signas tosió un poco antes de continuar- Los llamaré por los micrófonos…-

-¡No! Será mejor que los llamemos por los comunicadores que cada uno tiene en su casco ¿O es qué quieren que las chicas, en especial Alia y Pallete, se enteren de la sorpresa?-

-Iris tiene razón-razonó el hunter de la cicatriz.

Las dos chicas se acercaron a las computadoras comenzando a llamar a los demás. Signas les indicó a los chicos donde estaban guardados los adornos. Ellos salieron de la Sala de Comandos en busca del pedido.

-Muy bien... ¿Ahora si nos puedes contar que fue lo que pasó?-preguntó el chico del buster.

-Claro… escuchen…-

Zero empezó a narrar que fue lo que pasó en la Final Weapon y cómo encontró a la castaña convertida en maverick, con los ojos fríos y rojos además del vestido negro, y del maverick Manti Spider que la había revivido para que ella lo eliminara y así consumar una venganza. Les dijo que Iris había logrado resistirse, no sin antes atacarlo un poco, y ellos terminaron por acabar al maverick araña. Luego de terminar de hablar preguntó el por qué de los daños de las chicas.

X dijo que un reploid de nueva generación convertido en Manti Spider había atacado a Alia con un aro eléctrico, que eso lo había llenado de ira y eliminó al reploid que no era para nada fuerte. Axl contó algo parecido, solo que en vez de un aro, era una telaraña eléctrica y que el daño que le hizo a Pallete terminó por hacerlo estallar de ira y acabar con el débil reploid.

-Sí, algo me dijo Manti Spider de haber enviado a sus ayudantes para distraerlos… seguro por eso eran muy débiles-

Llegaron a un pequeño almacén. No fue difícil reconocer las cajas que contenían los adornos; las tomaron y caminaron hacia la Sala Principal. Cuando llegaron ahí, comenzando a decorar, ya habían algunos reploids los cuales comentaban cosas como: "Yo creía que ya se habían olvidado de esto"-"Seguro que a ella le gustará esto"-y uno que otro-"Bah… ¡Qué tontería!-Layer e Iris colocaban un pequeño cartel en la puerta en el que se leía algo como:"No se puede pasar" [xD]. Los hunters que estaban en el lugar cerraron la puerta desde adentro. Las únicas chicas que sabían de esa sorpresa salieron de la Sala principal y se encaminaron hacia la enfermería a ver a Alia y Pallete. En el camino, Iris le contó a la ojiverde cómo fue que revivió.

-Ya entiendo… es por eso que ahora tienes habilidades de pelea-comentó la pelipúrpura una vez que la ojiazul terminó.

-Ajá…-Asintió la castaña-Aparte de revivirme, es lo único bueno que hizo…-

Entrando a la enfermería vieron a las dos chicas que buscaban, recostadas en unas camas conversando. Ambas cogieron un par de sillas y se sentaron cerca a las dos rubias.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó Iris.

-Hablábamos sobre lo que hicimos hoy…-contestó Pallete.

-¿Qué hicieron?-cuestionó la pelipúrpura-Por lo que me acuerdo, hoy salieron con X y Axl…-

-Sí, salimos al Centro Comercial y compramos algunos libritos que quería leer… Es obvio que X es por demás conocido en la ciudad, la gente no paraba de mirarnos y la chica que nos atendió en la cafetería, una tal Anabel, fue la más atrevida… ¡Prácticamente se le lanzó encima!-

-Yo creo que noto celos…-comentó pícaramente Iris.

-P-Pues claro que sí-afirmó Alia algo sonrojada- ¡No tenía porque hacer algo como eso!

-Ya calma Alia-dijo Pallete-por lo menos contigo no coquetearon…-

Las chicas la miraron, invitándole a contar lo que le pasó.

-Es que cuando esperábamos para subir a un juego, un tal Lance se me acercó demasiado y eso me incomodaba… Suerte que Axl vino-se detuvo un poco antes de continuar-Parecía bastante molesto…-

-Claro, tenía bastante razón- comentó Layer.

La chica de rosa se recostó más en la cama- Ya espero que llegue mañana, no puedo esperar a ver lo que pasará…-

-Yo también Alia ¡Desde hace un tiempo que llevo pensando en lo mismo!-exclamó animada Pallete.

Layer e Iris sonrieron nerviosamente al tiempo que una gotita de sudor les resbalaba por la sien.

-Chicas ¿Les parece si mañana pasamos a recogerlas y tomamos desayuno?-preguntó la castaña.

-¡Claro!-respondieron a coro Alia y Pallete.

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana- dijo Layer para luego retirarse del lugar-Hasta mañana…-

-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió la ojiazul siguiendo a la pelipúrpura.

-¡Hasta mañana!-respondieron las aludidas. Se centraron en descansar para el día tan esperado: El Día de San Valentín.

-"Ojalá que pase algo bueno, mañana. Con todo lo que escuchamos y vimos no creo para nada que X se haya olvidado de este maravilloso día y menos que no me tenga algo preparado"- Pensó la rosada antes de cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco.

-"Es obvio que Axl tiene algo preparado, después de todo lo que nos dijeron estoy realmente segura de ello…-Fue lo último que pensó la navegadora de verde armadura antes de concentrarse en descansar.

* * *

-¿Dónde me había dicho Signas que sería mi habitación…?-Se preguntó la castaña, mientras caminaba junto a Layer-Hace demasiado tiempo que me fui de este lugar y ya no me puedo ubicar…-

-Tranquila Iris… Al lado de mi habitación hay una vacía, ahí es dónde te dijo Signas-respondió la ojiverde.

-¡Qué bueno! Al menos así podremos llegar a comprendernos mejor…-

-Tienes razón, de todos modos nuestro primer encuentro no fue para nada el mejor- comentó la pelivioleta riendo un poco.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos que remendar eso…-

-Aquí es…- Layer le mostró una puerta. Ambas entraron. Por dentro era como cualquier otra habitación del cuartel; sin embargo a la castaña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Wow…Antes no eran así los cuartos. Solo la Repliforce tenía este modelo de habitación-

-Pues ahora todas las habitaciones son así…-

-Cómo se nota que me morí hace demasiado tiempo-murmuró Iris.

-Bueno… Mañana nos vemos para recoger a Alia y Pallete… Nos vemos- se despidió Layer saliendo de la habitación.

-Nos vemos…-

Una vez que se encontró sola, quiso recostarse en la cama y dormir, por lo cansada que estaba, pero recordó que no tenía nada más que su armadura y eso le fastidiaría al dormir. Por lo que, un poco a regañadientes, tuvo que entrar en la cápsula de hibernación.

-"Espero que la fiesta salga bien"-pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir por el efecto de la cápsula.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz del sol. Cuando su vista se normalizó la dirigió hacia la otra cama en la que aún dormía su compañera Pallete. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía cansado y eso la alegraba ya que significaba que su reparación había acabado. De repente abrió los ojos de golpe, bastante sorprendida.

-¡Ya llegó el 14 de Febrero!-

Por el grito, Pallete se levantó de golpe-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?-

-Pallete, tranquila que no pasa nada… Solo que ya es 14 de Febrero-

-¡Qué bien!-celebró la pequeña.

Justo en ese momento entraron a la habitación las dos pelilargas-¡Buenos días!-Saludaron a coro.

-¡Buenos días!-[No hace falta decir que fue a coro -_-U]

-Vamos a la cafetería. X, Axl y Zero nos esperan- dijo Layer.

Las dos chicas se levantaron de sus respectivas camas y se encaminaron hacia la cafetería. No dijeron nada en el camino, pero se notaba que las dos rubias estaban por demás emocionadas y las dos pelilargas, algo nerviosas.

Cuando llegaron vieron a los tres chicos comiendo… Unas tostadas y café, solo que Axl tomaba un jugo en lugar del café. Al parecer los chicos ya les habían traído el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días!-saludaron ellas, sentándose.

-¡Buenos días!-respondieron ellos.

Cada jovencita tomó una bandeja que estaba en la mesa, Pallete cogió la que tenía un jugo de fresas [*-*]. Comieron tranquilamente, pero a los chicos, así como a todos los demás, se les notaban nerviosos.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-se preguntó en su mente Alia-"¿Por qué no me dice nada?"

-"¿Es que acaso terminó olvidándose de este día?"-se preguntaba Pallete.

X, Zero y Axl se levantaron de sus sillas. –Chicas, tenemos que irnos un momento, si nos disculpan- dijo Zero.

-Claro, vallan tranquilos-respondieron las dos pelilargas al mismo tiempo, dejando un poco sorprendidas a las otras dos que tan solo asintieron. Salieron de la cafetería.

-¿Les parece si salimos un rato después de desayunar? Iris no conoce Mahogany City-comentó Layer.

Las dos aludidas pensaron un poco y se miraron antes de responder- Claro, no estaría mal…-

Terminaron de desayunar y salieron de la Base, aunque Alia y Pallete llevaban tristeza en su mirada.

* * *

-Valla ¿Y ahora por qué no nos dejarán entrar aquí? ¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido al Comandante Signas?-se preguntó una navegadora al pasar frente a la Sala Principal.

Nos adentramos en ese lugar. La decoración era bellísima y algunos reploids junto al Comandante Signas seguían colocando algunas luces. Nuestros mejores hunters entraron por una puerta escondida y directamente cogieron algunos adornos que faltaban colocar y comenzaron a ponerlos. No habían conseguido colocarlos todo durante la noche y se mantenían nerviosos ante la posibilidad que alguna chica entrara y descubriera todo. Algunos se subían en escaleras para poder alcanzar algunos lugares. No se recordaban tan atareados, tan solo en Navidad habían decorado de esa forma, pero en ese entonces nadie se había olvidado de nada y lo hacían con más calma. Pero ahora tenían que colocarlos antes del atardecer…

-¡Esos niños eran un encanto!-comentaba Iris luego de haber salido del orfanato-¡Ese pequeño Hikaru era bastante lindo!

-Sí ¿verdad?-respondió la reploid de rosa- Menos mal que acabamos con todos esos mavericks que los atacaron, sino quién sabe qué les pudieron hacer…-

-Pero eso ya pasó, terminamos acabando con todos…-comentó Layer.

-Layer tiene razón-secundó Pallete.

Se habían pasado toda la tarde caminando en toda la ciudad con el pretexto de enseñarle la cuidad a la castaña pelilarga. Habían recorrido el Centro Comercial, el parque de diversiones, el orfanato y ahora caminaban por el pequeño parque para regresar a la Irregular Hunter Base. Al fondo se veía un hermoso atardecer. Alia y Pallete se veían aún un poco tristes, pero no comentaban nada al respecto. Caminaban de regreso a la Base…

* * *

-¿Se puede saber a dónde se fueron?-preguntó ofuscada la rubia mayor.

-No lo sé, Alia-respondió Pallete

Hace cerca de media hora que Layer e Iris habían dejado solas a las dos navegadoras para desaparecer, pero les habían dicho que no se movieran de ese sitio, que las regresarían a buscar.

-¡Ya me harté! Yo me voy- La ojiazul dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Esperen!-gritó una voz.

-¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?-preguntó la de ojos celestes.

Las dos pelilargas [Estoy repitiendo mucho esto xD] respiraron entrecortadamente unos momentos antes de que Iris respondiera-E-Es que… E-estábamos o-ocupadas…-

-Hm-Alia y Pallete dudaron un poco de la respuesta.

-Bueno, no importa ¡Vámonos ya!-exclamó Layer para luego comenzar a correr junto con Iris.

-¡Oigan!-gritaron a coro las dos rubias [Esto también está repetido xD]-¡Esperen! ¿A dónde vamos?-

-¡Eso no importa, solo sígannos!-respondió la castaña ojiazul.

Las chicas que iban más atrás dudaban un poco, pero igual seguían a Iris y Layer. Corrieron entre muchos pasillo y por la confusión no se daban cuenta que se dirigían a la Sala Principal. Cuando se detuvieron frente al lugar, Alia y Pallete trataron de recuperar el aire.

-¿S-Se p-puede saber p-porque corrían t-tanto?-preguntó la chica de armadura rosada.

-Es que necesitábamos que vinieran rápido y sin preguntas-contestó la pelipúrpura.

-Sí y ahora necesitamos que entren aquí…-dijo Iris señalando la puerta, que ya no tenía el cartelito.

Las confundidas chicas entraron al lugar. Apenas reconocieron que era la Sala Principal, porque con la decoración parecía totalmente diferente. Habían algunos reploids que estaban sentados en las mesas que habían ahí. Por unos momentos quedaron boquiabiertas, antes de que una exclamación de susto de parte de Pallete hiciera que Alia regresara la vista hacia ella. Apenas logró ver que una mano tapaba los ojos de la chica y otra la mantenía de la cintura; ya que otro par de manos hacía lo mismo con ella.

Esa persona le susurró al oído-Feliz Día de San Valentín, Alia-

La chica de rosa ni siquiera necesitó voltear a verlo para saber quién era y tirarse en sus brazos.

-¡Oh X! ¡De verdad que no me esperaba esto!-

Algo parecido debió pasarles a Axl y Pallete ya que la más bajita permanecía abrazada al pelirrojo, que correspondía el gesto.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?-preguntó Zero, sorprendiendo un poco a los 4 hunters.

-¡Claro!-respondieron… a coro.

Se sentaron en una mesa redonda con 7 sillas, pero una permaneció vacía. En la mesa habían unos ricos… ¡pies de diferentes sabores! [*-*] y unas copas de champagne… y para Axl y Pallete… Sidra. [xD]

-X ¿Cómo se les ocurrió esto?-preguntó la rubia mayor.

-Sí, yo también quiero saber, chicos-secundó la más pequeña.

Axl y X, se pusieron bastante nerviosos y se miraron entre sí varias veces antes de responder, dejando divertidos a Layer y Zero [¿Iris a dónde se fue? O_o] y confundidas a las otras dos navegadoras.

-B-Bueno… E-es que…-tartamudeo X.

-¡Ah! ¡YA BASTA! ¡Lo que pasó es que nos olvidamos de esto y la idea fue de Iris que nos lo hizo recordar!-explotó el chico de la cicatriz.

Todos los presentes en esa mesa abrieron los ojos como platos. Las navegadoras rubias parecían un poco tristes.

-¡Axl! ¡Cómo lo vas a decir de esa forma!-le recriminó el bombardero azul.

-Bueno creo que eso no importa ¿No?-preguntó Alia.

-Sí tienes razón-respondió Pallete.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron…a coro los dos hunters azules.

-¡Porque nos enamoramos de unos despistados e ingenuos hunters y eso es lo que nos gustó de ellos!-exclamaron entre pequeñas risas las dos chicas, haciendo sonrojar levemente a los dos chicos.

-¡Atención escuchen!-Habló una voz por el micrófono. Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña y al Comandante Signas en el estrado de la Sala. Iris tenía el micrófono en la mano- Hoy quiero hacer un brindis por esta fecha tan especial-levantó una copa de champagne junto a Signas, los demás los imitaron-Para quienes no me conozcan, mi nombre es Iris y hoy les deseo ¡Un Feliz Día de San Valentín! ¡Salud!-

-¡Salud!-respondieron todos los que estaban en esa Sala para luego beber el contenido de la copita.

-¡Ahora sí a comer! –exclamó Axl atacando un pie de manzana.

Los demás reploids rieron un poco antes de comenzar a comer los pies que habían en la mesa. Iris se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el asiento vacío

-He estado bien ¿no?-preguntó antes de comenzar a comer.

-¡Claro!-respondió Zero.

Luego de unos minutos en los que comían, las luces se atenuaron y se volvieron azules bajas y una sueva música, para ser exactos, un vals, empezó a sonar.

Axl y X sonrieron y tomaron cada uno a su chica, así como muchos otros reploids que hicieron lo mismo. En la mesa, tan solo quedaron Layer, Iris y Zero. El rubio pelilargo se levantó y tomó a Iris de la mano. La chica negó con la cabeza y la ladeó un poco hacia Layer. Zero hizo caso a la petición y se acercó a la pelivioleta, invitándola a bailar. Ella solo volteó la vista hacia Iris que le sonreía, correspondió el gesto y se encaminó junto con Zero hacia la pista de baile.

-Esto es bueno…-se dijo la castaña al observar a sus amigos.

* * *

Alia bailaba con X. Ambos parecían bastante felices y se sonreían mutuamente. Se detuvieron un momento y X le susurró a Alia- Te amo con toda mi alma Alia, y te doy gracias por todo la ayuda que me brindaste desde que llegaste a la Base…Feliz 14 de Febrero-

-Yo también te amo X, y te agradezco por brindarme todo tu apoyo Feliz Día de San Valentín…-respondió ella. En ese momento, ambos juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso…

* * *

Axl y Pallete bailaban algo alejados de ellos.

-Esto parece cuando bailamos en navidad-comentó la chica rubia.

-Sí, pero ahora ya no luces tan avergonzada-río el ojiverde.

-Ajá…-La chica ahora sí se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Es que ¡Estoy contenta de ser tu novia Axl! Y es que yo… ¡T-te amo con todo mi corazón!-

El chico de la cicatriz se sonrojó un poco antes de contestar-Yo también te amo Pallete y Feliz Día de San Valentín…-

-Feliz Día de San Valentín-contestó ella antes de que sellaran sus labios…

* * *

Algo cerca a ellos estaban los dos pelilargos bailando. Layer no lucía tan avergonzada como supusieron algunos que lo estaría. Y eso se debía a las palabras de la castaña.

-Zero…-Layer se detuvo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no bailas con Iris? Después de todo, no han podido pasar un tiempo ustedes dos desde que ella revivió…-

-Está bien…-Zero se quedó en el mismo sitio mientras la navegadora iba a buscar a la reploid del vestido…

* * *

Iris observaba tranquilamente a las parejas que bailaban hasta que la pelipúrpura se acercó a ella.

-Layer… ¿Qué no estabas con Zero?-

-Sí y te agradezco que me hayas dado esa oportunidad pero…él es tu pareja y necesitas un tiempo con él-explicó la ojiverde.

-Gracias…-Iris inclinó levemente la cabeza antes de ir a buscar al rubio.

-Esto es bueno… incluso para mí…-se susurró Layer…

-¡Zero!-Iris se lanzó en los brazos del espadachín.

-¡Hey! Tranquila- el chico la tomó por la cintura para comenzar a bailar.

La chica se sonrojó un poco antes de hablar- Layer tiene razón…Tú eres mi novio, sin embargo, no hemos pasado tiempo juntos…-

-Tal vez no…-dijo el reploid rojo- Recuerda que tú viniste a visitarme un par de veces…-

-Sí… pero…-

Zero le interrumpió juntando sus labios con los de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

-Nuestro primer beso… Claro, siendo yo totalmente material jeje-río un poco la ojiazul.

-Sí y creo que nunca te di una respuesta ¿no? Pues ahora te la daré… Te amo Iris, te amo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

El rostro de la chica resplandeció de alegría antes de responder-¡No sabes todo el tiempo que esperé! ¡Yo también te amo Zero! ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!-

-Feliz Día de San Valentín-respondió Zero antes de volver a besar a la castaña…

En fin… Este Día Especial terminaba bien para todos nuestros hunter, felices y cada uno con su pareja… Y aunque Layer no tenía una pareja, se mantenía feliz de saber que la persona a la cual amaba era feliz con la persona que quería. El amor de nuestras parejas perduraría para siempre… sin importar lo que pasara.

* * *

Hiyori: [Le muestra al público sus manos vendadas]¡Sí! ¡Acabé este capítulo antes de que alguien me botara a patadas de la PC y antes de tener que salir con los paquetes de viaje ^o^! Y además que ¿¡Cómo se me ocurrió que el día que tengo que viajar escriba 18 páginas de Word teniendo tanto que alistarme?

Cinnamon: Me gustaron todas esas escenas de las parejas. Espero que vuelvas a hacer más de esto.

Marino: ¿Solo harás de la serie de Rockman?

Hiyori: ¡Claro que no! Por cierto ¿Por aquí a alguien le gusta Pokemon? ;_; Si es que hay alguien esperen fanfic de ese anime.

Marino: Muy bien creo que ya es hora que te alistes [Mira su reloj] Son las 9:54 y tienes que terminar de alistarte.

Cinnamon: Si Hiyori-chan ¡Apúrate!

Hiyori: ¡Me dijiste Hiyori-chan! ^o^. ¡A pesar que no me caiga mucho tu personaje de Command Mission me agradó eso!

Marino: ¡Aburres con todo esto! ¬¬#

Hiyori: Bueno…

Las 3: ¡Nos vemos en otro fic! ¡Y no se olviden de esta autora que solo espera que le dejen algún review o crítica constructiva! ¡HASTA LUEGO!

Hiyori: ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
